The Day We Died
by TheRidersOfRohan
Summary: Destiny Deathflame, a follower of Malistaire, was accidentally murdered in a duel to protect her injured mentor. Nearly a year later a new student, Molly Hawkflame, dreams of Destiny's life. Believing these to be signs that the other girl is still alive she sets out to track her down and hopefully bring her home… The problem? No one is willing to talk about the fallen student.
1. Chapter 1

Molly cringed as the sun bird blasted its deadly flames into the training dummy, simultaneously setting it on fire and blowing it apart. Pieces crashed into the wall, cogs making a loud clatter. Her teacher Dalia Falmea sighed and shook her head, fiery hair glowing in the dark lighting of the tower. The sun bird gave one more indignant squawk before disappearing.

"Miss Molly, you've got to pay attention. I've went over this multiple times. You are easily mastering the summoning of these brilliant creatures but you lack control over them. Last time the fire elf turned and shot at you, this time the sun bird decided to ignore your command and blast the dummy to pieces. If you cannot gain control eventually they will turn on you and I won't be there to save you!"

The young wizard sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. She tried, she really did, and Mrs. Falmea made it sound so easy but they wouldn't listen. She startled as a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Dear… maybe you just aren't meant to be a pyromancer. There are other schools out there. Perhaps life. The creatures Mrs. Wu could teach you to summon are much calmer and peaceful."

Molly shook her head, brushing a hand through her brown hair.

"With all due respect, Ma'am… Headmaster Ambrose put me here. If he thinks I should be a fire student… I don't want to go against his word."

Falmea nodded, removing her hand and stepping back.

"I'm sure he would understand. Just think about it, okay dear? Go rest Miss Molly."

She blinked, picking up her wand from the floor where she had dropped it during the sun bird's attack.

"Yes Ma'am," Molly sighed, walking out the door to the tower.

* * *

 **After leaving Wizard101 for a year I've decided to return and though it's only been a year I'm shocked at how much has changed. I've decided to start a new character, Molly Hawkflame and then this little story idea came along…**

 **Now, I know this chapter was rather short but it's just the introduction. I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer.**

 **One last thing, I need more characters to have Molly interact with. If you'd like to see your character here please post this information in a review or private message:**

 **Name:**

 **School:**

 **Gender:**

 **Short personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Homeworld:**

 **Pets/Mounts:**


	2. Chapter 2

Cyclops Lane. Wonderful place if you wanted your head smashed in by a troll's club or to be flicked halfway across the spiral by a cyclops. It was a myth student's dream but for Molly, only a major headache. The young pyromancer gripped her spellbook tighter and dashed across the street, desperately hoping a troll didn't spot her.

' _Lesson learned, Molly. When a guard calls you, just pretend you didn't hear it and run away. If all else fails, cast a recall spell and head straight back to the Commons.'_

She let out a relieved sigh when she spotted the park, picking up the pace. A guard(she forgot his name) was wrestling with a troll on the dirt path. Molly wanted to laugh but that would have felt wrong so instead she began flipping through her treasure cards, looking for something less fiery and hostile. Ice Scarab? Those things looked really creepy bu-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang as the troll went flying. He slammed into the bushes and disappeared out of sight. She followed the smoke trail back to… Nolan Stormgate. Of course.

Nolan Stormgate was one of Cyrus Drake's best students. He excelled at all spells myth related and had even begun to master fire magic. He was a hot topic among the girls in her dormitory, many of them having already dated him. Molly didn't see what was so great about him, the boy was a complete jerk to anyone not as skilled as he was.

She slowly approached, dreading the thought of even speaking with him.

"Nolan, the gate guard said you nee-"

He held up a hand, cutting her off.

"I needed help, not a spectator. Since you're obviously not going to be strong enough to keep the trolls at bay take this," he shoved a sealed letter into her hands, "to Professor Drake."

Molly stared at him incredulously. She knew he was a jerk but she hadn't expected him to straight up insult her. She clenched her fist, wrinkling the envelope.

He continued on, oblivious to her irritation. "And be quick about it too, General Akilles has captured some students. He's holding them hostage in the castle."

Molly's anger faded at the mention of captured students. She sighed, nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll make sure he sends help."

' _I'm doing this for the students… not Nolan.'_

As Nolan turned away to battle with another troll, Molly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Ravenwood was packed when Molly arrived, students everywhere.

A couple of young girls, probably about ten years old, were playing with a group of faeries near the dorm entrance. Then there was the drama queens who stood along the wall of the life school with their boyfriends on their arms. They were always breaking up and getting with each other's boyfriends. Molly didn't understand the point of it at all.

Sitting at the base of Bartleby's roots was a fairly large group of life students, easily recognized by their green and brown clothing. Moolinda Wu seemed to be in the middle of teaching them a lesson because a satyr stood off to the side, glancing around nervously. Determined to finish her task, Molly set off towards the myth school.

Peeking in through the half open doors, Molly glanced around the room. She was very nervous about confronting Professor Drake. He wasn't known to be very friendly after all. Her brown eyes held a faint shimmer of gold from the torches that lined the walls. She slowly pushed the ret doors open, stepping inside and gently shutting them behind her. Molly was doing her best to make as little noise as possible.

Her gaze landed on a boy, asleep, and drooling on the top of the desk he sat at. He had a purple set of armor (Dragonspyre themed, it appeared) with yellow trimming. He had really short black hair. This surprised Molly. Most of the guys in the school kept their hair pretty long.

The myth school colors were blue and gold. By the looks of it, the boy either didn't want to dress like the other students or he wasn't really myth.

Before Molly could think on it any further Cyrus Drake, the myth professor, came out of the back storage room. He glared at Molly and set some sort of leather bound book on his desk.

"What do you want?"

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter done. Not exactly where I *WANTED* to leave it off but I have to. I'm starting the second semester of my junior year of high school. Sadly it's all curriculum classes which means study, homework, tests, and projects. I'm expecting a week of quizzes and baselines and all that jazz. I'll have another chapter for you in two weeks, guaranteed.**

 **I'm looking forward to this little quest line. I always found it pretty funny. Next chapter will dig into the plot.**

 **Also, one more thing. First oc besides my own!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thought that crossed Molly's mind was, 'He's tall.' The second was that she must look pretty foolish just standing there, unable to speak as Cyrus Drake glared at her. Oh, and another student snored at the back of the room.

"Um… Uh… Nolan, he's..."

Unable to form a complete sentence, Molly finally decided to just give the professor the letter. That should explain it.

Professor Drake sighed as if it was SUCH a great effort to read the letter. He took it from her hand and opened it as Molly stood awkwardly on the steps. She watched his stony face, expecting to see a little emotion but he didn't seem to care.

Cyrus Drake tossed the note aside, a stray bloodbat grabbing it from the air. He sat down at his desk and began to write on a rough looking piece of parchment.

The sound of the doors creaking open again reached Molly's ears. She turned her head and watched a teenage girl enter **(*).** The bloodbat who had grabbed the paper flew towards the newest person in the room. The edge of the note stuck out from the corner of his mouth which in turn made Molly grin. It was pretty adorable.

His tongue flopped out as he approached the girl and, instead of being disgusted as Molly expected, she calmly reached up, petting the bat's tongue. He seemed to approve and continued to flutter around her even as she walked towards the sleeping boy. She watched as the girl pulled out a spellbook and sat it on the desk beside the boy.

"Alright Dustin, let's see if this helps…" she muttered, her words trailing off. She began to flip through the book, blond hair falling across her shoulders. The bloodbat made a grunting noise but he was ignored. Apparently the girl found what she needed because she leaned down to the boy's, Dustin's, ear and whispered something that Molly could not hear.

Whatever it was seemed to work because he woke with a shout. His head clashed with the girl's and Molly winced. That had to hurt. Dustin glanced around, seemingly confused, until he spotted the myth banner on the wall. His eyes widened and it appeared he understood what was going on. He glanced at the girl and said something that Molly couldn't hear. Just as the girl was about to reply Professor Drake spoke.

"Here, take this to the Headmaster. THAT should resolve things to my satisfaction." He held out a blue envelope which Molly immediately took. She nodded and turned away, ignoring Dustin and the girl talking off to the side. She stepped out into the light and headed towards The Commons.

* * *

Molly slammed her dorm room door shut, startling Simbah, her pet hawk, from his sleep. He screeched, looking around alert before spotting Molly. At the sight of her he let out a soft chirp. Molly gave him a scratch on the head before slumping down on her bed.

"That jerk!" she shouted, clenching a fist. Simbah cocked his head to the side, confused. Molly ignored him.

"I went to him for help and he sends me to the Headmaster with a letter asking for my own expulsion!? Who does that!" Simbah just stared at his raging owner, confused with her emotions.

"He claimed I was untrustworthy and a danger to others. He blamed the students getting kidnapped on me! He doesn't even know me. I hadn't ever met him until stupid Nolan Stormgate made me take that letter."

A tear slowly made it's way down Molly's cheek. Simbah crooned when he spotted it and stepped closer, nuzzling against her side. She took a deep breath, attempting to relax. She ran her hand along Simbah's feathered head.

"At least the headmaster sent professor Balestrom to help…"

Molly abruptly stood up, leaving Simbah alone to watch her walk to the bathroom, raging about Professor Cyrus Drake the entire way. Humans were so confusing.

* * *

Black hair clung to her skin in sweaty clumps. She grimaced, attempting to wipe the sweat and hair away with her hand. It really didn't have an effect in the smoldering heat of the volcano. She began to pace, the need to move too strong. Adrenaline pumped through her veins in nervous anticipation for the fight ahead.

The pesky Draconians who Malistaire had left to serve as her minions flew around the platform squawking. They were annoying and she hadn't really wanted them anyway but Malistaire insisted. He didn't want her to fight completely alone. Destiny knew it wouldn't be a problem. She was the strongest student in Ravenwood. There was no one the Headmaster could send who would best her. It wasn't like Malistaire was that far away either. She could hear him farther down the tunnels casting some sort of spell. If anything went wrong he would be here in seconds. Destiny paused in her pacing. Footsteps. They were here.

She let a small burst of magic hit the ground between the Draconians to get their attention. All three looked up, startled, and made varying sounds ranging from growls to hisses. She made the universal signal to _follow me_ and began walking. If they followed, great. If they didn't, even better.

She trudged up the stone carved stairs, tugging her hood a little lower. Destiny dared not look down at the rushing lava below… so close. So… deadly. No. She was NOT afraid. She could hear voices at least one girl and one boy. Most likely more. Destiny paused on one of the hanging platforms. It was suspended above the lava by massive chains, each link nearly the length of a thunder snake. Nothing could break them, not even the lava below.

After all this was over she was definitely going on vacation. Maybe to Polaris… That would be different. She hadn't seen snow since… Since Wizard City. Since she had left to find Malistaire…

It was in the past and it was unhealthy to dwell on the past. She was happy now alongside her mentor. He had shown her the power that could be attained. And with Sylvia, his wife, alongside them they could make the spiral perfect.

"DESTINY!" She was startled from her thoughts when one of the intruders shouted her name. She glanced up just in time to see an ice wyvern rushing towards her. Destiny hit the ground hard, her head slamming into the stone as she was pinned beneath the beast. She let out a cry of pain, immediately curling up as soon as it disappeared.

* * *

Molly found herself face down on the wooden floor of the dorm. She groaned, pushing herself up. That dream was… disturbing to say the least.

She knew the stories of Malistaire, how he grew selfish and greedy after his wife died and attempted to wake the Dragon Titan. Everyone had heard about the group of students(who had decided to remain anonymous) that ultimately defeated him and saved the spiral. They were legends. So why had Molly's subconscious mind decided to dream about him? And who in Storm Lord's name was Destiny?

Molly sighed. Why was she putting so much thought into this? It was just some random dream, probably brought about by yesterday's events with Cyrus Drake.

She rubbed her eyes, glancing around the dorm. Sunlight shone in through the windows. There would be no more sleep for Molly tonight. She stood, helping Simbah clamber onto her shoulder. He rubbed his face against her cheek. Molly grinned.

"I suppose we should get started on our day, huh?"

* * *

 **Another chapter down. Yay! This one had to be pieced together like a puzzle, I had bits of it all over the place. Notebooks, binders, laptop files...**

 **I'm really excited to dig into the plot a bit more. We're finally getting somewhere. I'm not quite happy with how it turned out though. It just doesn't seem right. Oh well. I can always come back and update it I suppose.**

 **(*) Not a submitted character. Just a random wizard I created**

 **Still looking for character submissions!**


End file.
